


Prophecies

by wegoodandevilthings



Series: Your brother will weep for you three times. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), POV Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegoodandevilthings/pseuds/wegoodandevilthings
Summary: How Thor and Loki became the gods of what they are.





	Prophecies

**Frigga**

 

Loki's Naming Day would forever stay in Frigga's memories as one of the worst days of her life. Over her lifetime, she had thousands and thousands of years of experience and yet she would forever name this as one of her worst.

When Thor and Loki were children, she could see greatness in them. Being the Goddess of Wisdom and Foreknowledge, she saw things. She never looked on purpose, but just like the other gods could not help their godhoods, she could not rescind her gift.

When her boys grew older, she started to fret, because Thor was a rambunctious child and the Æsir prided themselves on being warriors. His father was Odin, the God of War, and she worried the greatness she saw in him meant that he would take up his father's mantle. Thor relished in a good brawl and loved his fighting lessons more than anything. Frigga understood that Odin was his hero and yet she did not wish her gentle sunshine of a son to become the next God of War.

Her younger son was a different matter. For one, he was not born an Áss, only raised one. She could not begin to guess whether godhood in Jötnar manifested the same way it did for Æsir, or if they even had that same concept. Loki was a shy, curious boy. She realized soon that she would have to raise him more carefully than Thor. He was sensitive. He was smaller, more fragile, and got lost in his own head easily. She saw his curiosity and cleverness, the way he loved books and learned with ease and hoped that he would inherit her traits the way Thor clearly inherited Odin's.

Her little princes would do great things one day and if Thor had to follow in Odin's footsteps and become God of War, she wanted her younger son to become God of Wisdom.

Thor's Naming Day gave her sleepless nights. Odin, proud father that he was, could not understand her worries.

"So what if he becomes God of War. I'll gladly give up my title," he mused and related a story about how just the other day, Thor had bested a number of opponents in the ring.

 _'Don't you understand that I don't want that for him?'_ she wanted to ask. _'I don't want my son to be a god of destruction and bloodshed, of hostility, of strife.'_ There had been enough fighting for a lifetime in the Nine Realms. She wanted peace to last longer than the years it took until Thor ascended the throne.

 _'Think of Hela,'_ she wanted to yell at him. Odin already had condemned one child to an undesirable godhood.

 

+

 

When the day came, she put on a brave face and told Thor how much she loved him. He was so proud, kissing her cheek, hugging Loki, nodding at Odin, before ascending the steps to the altar. Loki clung to her hand, wide-eyed and tense beside her.

The crowd was absolutely silent, every Asgardian waiting with suspense what the Norns would bless them with.

"God of Thunder," the vǫlva proclaimed. "God of Fertility." She paused as if sensing something else, then she nodded. "He will be a strong warrior, Stormbringer."

The people applauded, smiling and laughing, and Frigga almost cried with relief. Her little prince, the God of Thunder and Fertility. He caught her eye from a distance and grinned proudly, obviously pleased with his titles.

She had never been happier in her life. Beside her, Loki whooped, happy because everyone else was happy as well. He waved at Thor excitedly. She picked him up and whirled him around and as the music started, she beamed at him. Another year, most likely, and it would be his turn.

Odin embraced both of them, tousling Loki's hair and kissing her, before moving over to where Thor was coming down the steps. She saw them embrace, father and son, and Odin had to have said something, because all of a sudden, Thor looked even happier.

They went home that day, Thor already musing about how one went about making it rain, dancing ahead, as Loki gripped her hand in his. "Will he get magic as well now?" Loki asked, quiet, as if he wasn't sure whether to ask or not.

Frigga shook her head. "Well, not the same way you have magic. We will see what happens."

"I like thunder," Loki mused. "Thunder and lightning." Then he seemed to realize something and let go of her hand to run ahead. "Hey, wait up!" he shouted, running after Thor.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Odin turned to her. "Are you pleased?" he asked with a smile.

"Very much so," she replied.

"Do you think Loki's time will come next year?" he asked then, wondering.

"I don't know how it works," she said. "No one knows, do they?"

Odin sighed. "I worry sometimes," he murmured then, quietly, because he rarely admitted doubt. "Jötnar are a different people. How much of him is Áss now?"

Frigga shook her head – and years in the future, she would still remember her reply to his uncertainty – and said, "Let sleeping dogs lie, love. Today is Thor's day." She could not discuss this topic today, not when she had just had her most secret wish fulfilled.

 

+

 

As it turned out, sleeping dogs bit when they woke up.

She slept better when it was Loki's turn – which was not the next year, but the one after. Her younger prince was looking forward to his Naming Day, wondering what the Norns would bless him with. He came to her often in the years in between Thor's and his, asking all sorts of questions. "I like books. Is there a God of Books?" Sometimes he would want to become God of Magic, or of Winter. He explained very seriously that few people enjoyed winter as much as he did, and asked whether that could mean anything. He did his research on Æsir godhoods, trying to find his niche.

Thor encouraged any and all godhoods that his little brother suggested. "You'd make a wonderful God of Forests," she overheard him say once, their two heads together as they looked through a book. "I'll make sure all your trees grow a lot," he said very solemn, firm in the belief that this was his responsibility, either as God of Fertility or maybe simply as Loki's brother. She loved him for it.

When the time came and Loki stood at the bottom of the steps, suddenly looking a lot more uncertain than he had in the days before, Frigga smiled down at him. He was Æsir. He was her son. He was Odin's son, Thor's brother. They had raised him as their son. _Norns, please, he is our son_.

Odin and she had debated when to tell Loki about his origin, if maybe his Naming Day would provide a good opportunity – after all, it was a step towards adulthood and she felt they should tell him that he had been born to different parents. They would speak to him tonight.

She watched him slowly ascend the steps to the altar and gripped Odin's hand in hers. Next to her, Thor was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet.

The vǫlva took longer than she had with Thor, and she locked eyes with Odin before she spoke to the crowd. Frigga clenched her fingers around Odin's.

"God of Mischief. God of Lies."

A gasp ran through the crowd, followed by murmuring. Frigga froze as a cold feeling spread through her chest. God of Lies. She looked at Odin. Was this their fault? Was this how a Jötunn's godhood was decided? Odin gripped her hand just as tightly.

"Mom?" Thor asked next to her, sounding like he was close to crying.

Suddenly, the vǫlva spoke up again. "Tricksters are old souls," she said, her voice loud and clear, silencing the rumbling in the crowd. She had both hands on Loki's shoulders, providing some strength to the shaking, small figure facing her. Frigga could see her smile down at the boy, before turning to the crowd once more. "He will be a strong god. Reborn. A reviver."

Carefully, with nervous glances around and at the royal family, the crowd started clapping haltingly and quietly. No glad shouting, no music, no laughter. No one could make sense of the vǫlva's words, so they were wary of what this Naming would bring. Thor's had been a blessing, this one was a curse in their eyes.

Loki came running down the steps then and buried his face in her robe, shaking and crying. Her baby, who wanted to be the God of Forests, was heartbroken and-

"I don't want to. I don't want to-"

Frigga's heart shattered into pieces. No, this would not do at all, she decided. She crouched down and ran her thumb over Loki's hot, wet cheeks. His breath was short and hot, air stuck in his throat. She felt like crying herself, but she knew she had to be strong. "Listen, Loki," she said, showing him a brave smile. "I've seen your future. You'll do great things. Both of you," she said and tugged Thor closer to them. Odin stood like a protective guardian in front of them, shielding them from the curious looks of the crowd.

"You'll have each other forever. Your godhood doesn't define you, my little prince. You define your godhood. You're responsible for your actions, for what mischief will mean in the next few thousand years. It does not have to mean chaos." _Reborn. A reviver_. Frigga could not even begin to guess what that could mean.

Loki looked at her, then at Thor, watery eyes uncertain. She could see that he was trying to be strong.

"You will be a fine mischief maker, brother," Thor murmured, moving in to squeeze Loki tight. "Hey. We will trick people together," he said then, suddenly, lighting up, like he had just tapped into a well of creativity within himself.

Odin grumbled above them. "You will what now?" he asked, peering down at them, a smile tugging at his lips. As Thor laughed, Loki relaxed in her arms, a breathy, shaky giggle escaping him. Odin quickly caught Frigga's eyes and she could see the same worry in his eyes that was in her heart. Odin had taken him out of chaos, had sneaked him into Asgard, and they had been lying to him his whole life. Was this their doing? She had seen the future – they had not condemned Asgard with their actions, but it was clear now that they had made mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to connect this to the time travel theory. (My first Post-Infinity War story was about the Loki=Bruce Banner theory, but I also want to explore the one in which they travel back in time.) Only, much like before, there need to be some conversations first, for others to be able to take place.
> 
> Unbeta'd again. My apologies.


End file.
